Back to the Highlands
by EllieRoberts
Summary: The good doctor's gone... what happens when our characters realize it? And what will they do to get him back? Richobel cobert Chelsie, Baxley - Reviews always welcomed :)
1. He's gone

Cora heard the familiar click of the knob turning on her bedroom door. Smiling at the gown clad man getting in; she turned the blankets down while he took off his gown and crawled next to her in his pyjamas. She learned the hard way not to take these moments for granted.

"So how was today?" she asked, she saw him looking a bit preoccupied at dinner as he exchanged glances with his mother as if they were having a secret conversation.

"All right, I guess. Mary and Tom are handling the estate well I only needed to sign some formalities. The strangest thing happened though…Doctor Clarkson could be leaving us. " he sighed.

"What?!" she sat up so that she could look her husband in the eye. was the man who helped her deliver her two youngest daughters, would have saved Sybil had her husband listened to him and was there to help all of her family and staff whenever there was an injury or an ailment.

"Why? Did he receive a better offer?"

"I don't know. He claimed personal reasons in a letter he sent me and my mother this morning. I must admit I'll miss him when he's gone."

Robert looked at his wife and he knew he was in for a sleepless night. Damn, he should have told her in the morning. "Why are you being like this Cora?" he said as he watched her facial expression change in distress and her hands started fidgeting. She always fidgeted when something upset her it was endearing but tonight it meant he was going to retire back to his old room if he was getting any sleep.

"I don't want to lose him, Robert. He is my doctor – _our_ doctor. He is the only one I know apart from cousin Isobel who speaks his mind no matter what, never lies or beats around the bush and he has always been there for us – _all _of us. I don't want another doctor…I want him!"

Robert put his arm around her and she cuddled up to his side "Well, you have a formidable ally if my mother's reaction was any indication – she won't have any of what he wrote in the letter, she's determined to get to the bottom of it."

Cora looked up at him "Really?"

"Really."

* * *

Violet sat at her writing desk. Holding an unfolded paper in her graceful hand, reading the perfect fountain penned handwriting in the light provided by a flickering candle on the ornate oak surface

_Dear Madam President,_

_I am writing to formally tender my resignation from my General Practitioner/Chief of surgery position at Downton Cottage Hospital. I know this might come as a surprise given the many years I have occupied said position. However, I am afraid I can no longer fulfil my duties for personal reasons. It would perhaps be better if a younger doctor with more modern techniques should take over. I have done my research and have a number of doctors I can recommend and will do my utmost to ensure the transition will be as smooth as possible. While thanking you for your professionalism throughout all my years working at Downton, I leave, confident in the hospital's future as I leave it in your and 's capable hands._

_Sincerely,_

_ Clarkson MD_

* * *

**I know, not my usual cup of tea but I'm asking for a chance here :) Please tell me what you think - constructive criticism always accepted :)**


	2. spots and plans

Cora sipped her tea from a bone china teacup, gracefully offered to her from her formidable mother in law. It was rare enough to find herself on the same side as the matriarch but things always seemed a bit more obtainable with Violet Crawley on her side and if her look was any indication, she was going to get to the bottom of this one way or the other.

"Are we sure it is not about money?" questioned Cora setting her teacup on it's matching saucer.

"No!" I answered Violet in her usual indignant tone "I told him it would be no problem, though honestly, I know he would not need it. He was quite well off when he first came here and remaining on his own, he must have accumulated quite a fortune with his present pay. I was thinking more along the line of cousin Isobel...her short flirtation with that lord had him quite closeted as I understand. Then again, they are still friends as far as I know and they could not have had one of their disagreements as she is visiting her brother in Manchester at the moment. No...it's something else." the dowager finished in an analytical way before pursing her lips and taking a sip from her own florally decorated teacup.

"Did you not press him?" insisted Cora.

"I tried!" cried Violet "He's tighter than a corset and to be honest, I did not want it to backfire and antagonize him."

"So he's in Scotland?" asked the younger Crawley lady defeated.

But the older one had more fire "Now,now my dear..." she started, putting up her hand to make her guest listen intently "It is a setback, yes he is there and is replacing him at the moment but I have sources in Scotland too...after all..." she smiled as she recalled times past "my husband and I enjoyed many a good hunt in the heather."

* * *

Richard looked at his colleague as he steeled himself for what was now only a formality. "So it is cancer..."

Dr Douglas McVeigh ran a hand through a head full of sandy brown hair, looked at his long time friend from behind his spectacles and took a breath "Yes it is we both knew it would be Rick, let face it. Those spots on your back look anything but normal."

Richard took a deep breath and sighed as he buttoned up his shirt "Well I've already started setting my affairs in order..." This why was he chose to be treated by a long time friend, he knew Douglas would be frank with him and he was the leading expert in Scotland.

"Hold your horses old boy! Let me finish. Even if it's cancer I'm confident I can get it all out." The brunette doctor's green eyes crinkled, reminding his friend of times past when they were always in trouble.

The village's doctor turned around so suddenly he found himself rubbing his neck from whiplash.

"We caught it early?" the blonde asked, heart hammering inside his chest.

Douglas smiled at his fair haired friend. He always admired him for his cool but he also knew it was different when the disease is inside one's body rather than a patient's. But he seemed somewhat defeated and oddly at ease with the idea of dying even before the results were in,even if he wasn't nearly old enough to die, he wondered what happened to his fellow Scotsman.

"We did my friend. Where are you staying? Cause even if I get it all out, life won't be easy for a while...the treatment is almost as hard as -"

"The disease. Yes I know Doug, I'm a doctor too. I am staying with my brother and his wife here in Edinburgh. I'm assuming you're going with the Handley method?"

"I am. I'm not taking any chances. Oh and Rick, we need to get to it now while we can." The surgeon advised.

Richard looked blankly at him, as if he was in his own world. 'What's the English done to him?' wondered Douglas as he clicked his fingers to get his friend's attention "Rick?!"

"Yes." recovered Richard "Of course."

"Looks like the English village won't loose their doctor after all." smiled Doug setting Richard's file onto a tray after jotting down some notes only to be met by the same far away gaze.

"I would not go that far Doug. Not that far..."

* * *

**I apologize for the delay but I could never be done tinkering with this piece...please let me know what you think and what can be improved. Hope you all had a nice weekend :)**


	3. Look who's back!

Downton was still foggy at seven in the morning when Isobel Crawley came out of the train wagon smiling and inhaling the countryside air she'd missed so much while she was visiting Manchester. She was a city girl but Yorkshire had managed grow on her in a way she had not been expecting. She could not wait to catch up with family quality time – especially with her grandson, George. That boy was not only the last remnant of Matthew but an adorable boy in his own right with a charm that belonged only to him.

She got to Crawley house and the only thing she had on her mind was a steamy bath and a good nap to recover from the tiring journey. Life or rather, the Dowager had other plans though…no sooner had she got in that she received a note delivered by hand – as was the grand lady's style summoning her to the Dower house. 'Oh well ' she thought. She won't be going out smelling like lord knows what and looking a fright.

She was let in by Spratt and she suspected there was something amiss, probably Denker had him on the toes again. Right now though, she was very curious to find out what the grand lady had summoned her for, knowing she just came back. Isobel was rather miffed, Cousin Violet had managed to make herself Isobel's arch enemy and best friend at the same time – how she managed it, was to remain a mystery.

Being announced, Isobel entered the grand sitting room to find her host brewing a fine cup of tea 'at least' thought the nurse as she sat down opposite Violet after an instructive gesture with the infamous cane. George whispered in her ear that Great granny once killed a communist dragon with her cane, Isobel did not know where he'd got it from but that did not stop her from having the longest laugh since her son passed away.

"Welcome back cousin Isobel, sorry to bother you so soon after your arrival. How was your journey?" asked Violet, her mind whirring over how to formulate the information she was about to disseminate. Looking at how tired her guest looked, she wondered how she would take it.

"Quite all right but rather taxing in this weather. I'm sorry if I seem abrupt but what did you want to talk about?" demanded Isobel, wanting to spare herself an argument until she was feeling a bit more herself.

Pursing her lips, Violet silently passed the doctor's hand written letter to the brunette and watched as her hand shot up to her mouth in shock as her brown eyes scanned the paper for the real reason in vain. And so help her God, she could swear she could see them filling with tears.

Isobel collected herself somewhat and looked her host in the eye. "Personal reasons? Really? Is that all he can say? What about the patients and the hospital?" she complained angrily.

"He had it all worked out. Dr Floyd is now replacing him before he finds a permanent solution."

"Well what about the people who need_ him_? What about m-?" Isobel stopped herself from finishing the question but the older woman was thinking the exact same thing.

"Well, you could hardly expect him to stay for you, could you?" Violet exclaimed, emphasising her feeling by gripping her cane more tightly. She knew she was being harsh but she needed her friend to pull herself together if she was going to be of any use to man or beast in bringing her doctor back. Isobel looked like she'd been slapped in the face for a moment before a fire flickered in her right eye and her facial expression changed to that which Violet called 'the revolutionary mode'. She usually detested it but today she was eternally grateful for it.

"Well, I will jolly well make him stay now! Where is he?"

"In Scotland." Answered the noble "We're a bit unsure as to where exactly and why but I have lady McCoy and the Moray sisters looking into it, Cora's got the MacGregors – would you go, when I get an answer?"

"No" Isobel almost growled "I'm leaving two days from today to Inverness. I will send you the hotel's contact number so that I will find him at once when you get the details .Hold on…Cora's onto this too?"

"Yes." declared Violet "We rarely pull the same rope together but in this instant we're all after the same goal." Reassured the grand lady 'and by God we'll get what we want' was her silent thought.

* * *

**I hope you're all happy to see Isobel back. What do you think about her reaction? Thanks to all those who are reviewing my story and stopping by for a chat - much appreciated :)**


	4. The Carsons and the brother

Isobel slammed the door shut and ran upstairs,not even stopping to greet her new maid Beverly. The young thing was lovely to have around but today she was in no mood for chatting.

She closed her bedroom door with a bang, rested against it and locked it in a vain attempt to lock everything Violet had just told her out. As tears streamed down her face she remembered everything. Every single moment she spent with a man whom she knew loved her for at least the past decade.

She started sobbing at the thought that she might never see those clear blue eyes again, hear that comforting Scottish lilt or touch those firm healing hands ever again.

She had to fix this, she simply had to.

Repacking the remaining clean clothes from her previous trip, she starting planning her speech – a speech which, hopefully, would bring her best friend back.

* * *

Charles Carson was not one to get carried away with emotion but if there was anything he hated, it was seeing his wife upset. She had just come back from shopping in the village when she heard that her fellow countryman might have left them all for good. He had taken her hands in his as she told him how Elizabeth from the store told her how she went to the hospital only to find a replacement and how she had been answered when she asked about the village's favourite doctor. He held her tight as she told him how he had taken care of her when she thought she had cancer and sent up a prayer of thanks for a man without whom he might not be holding this woman right now.

Elsie's eyes sparkled with mischief as she told him what Baxter told her just before he rang the gong.

"Apparently," she started "Her Ladyship and the dowager are determined to get to the bottom of what made him leave and get him back. And God help any devil who was unkind to that good doctor, Lady Mary will be on their throat - he had delivered her and her baby safely after all and she does not appreciate other people 'Driving my doctor away'." She finished by imitating his favourite Crawley daughter which had him erupt in chuckles.

"Well I'll tell you something, my love. If lady Mary and the Dowager want him back - I'd bet my next pay that they shall have him."

Elsie seemed to accept that with a nod before resting her head on his shoulder

"Only I can't help but wonder. What would drive our good doctor away?"

"I don't know Elsie..." the butler sighed, running his fingers through her dark curly hair "But he had to have his reasons. I'm thinking along the lines of - he seemed to have withdrawn when she was being courted by Lord Merton."

"Yes but he's gone now." countered the brunette "Besides, The dowager sent _her_ as the big gun to get him back."

At this, Charles withdrew to look his wife in the eye and see if she was pulling his leg - she wasn't and he could only raise his eyebrows in puzzlement.

* * *

Richard Clarkson felt refreshed. His brother Tim and his wife May had been so kind as to invite him to stay with them when he wrote, telling them about his situation. So here he was in the rather big Edinburgh town house he had grown up in, sitting in his favourite corner of the elegant sofa he spent half his childhood sitting on, listening to his mother reading stories as he drank hot chocolate. The hot chocolate had turned to tea and the blonde boy turned into a man and the sweet auburn haired lady he called 'mother' was no longer there to run her hand through his hair in comfort when he was beset but the roaring fire in the fireplace still made him feel better. His friend's diagnosis had given him a lot to think about - he was likely to survive this but what would he do then? He had almost come to welcome death after recovering from the initial shock. He knew he would always be welcomed here but he would never dream of imposing Timothy and his wife for the rest of his days.

His pondering was interrupted by his brother in the armchair opposite him. There were only two years difference between the Clarkson brothers. Timothy, the older one, was the ideal son. He had inherited his mother's blue eyes too but his hair was the colour of roasted chestnuts - he looked more like their father and took after him in character too. He followed him into the biggest law firm in Scotland, was disciplined and was mature beyond his years. Richard was the blonde rebel and the apple of his mother's eye. He refused his father to the last when he attempted to get him into law and made it perfectly clear where his ambitions lay. He went to Medical school and kept studying in Edinburgh against his father's wishes for him to go to Cambridge after finishing Harrow. He was left handed and a Catholic like his mother and unlike Tim who married his first love and fathered twins, he never married or had any children. His niece and nephew were the closest thing and he missed them both as they were both at school.

"What's going on Rick?" asked his brother, handing him a tumbler containing their favourite brew.

Richard raised an eyebrow and was answered with a wink.

"Just don't rat me out to May - she'd disapprove of it this early."

They raised their drinks in silent toast before drinking their Whiskey. Tim leaned back as he gave his brother time to formulate his thoughts into words. All their lives they had been close and Richard was always the misunderstood one - he had no diplomacy. He gave it to you straight and plain for which Tim thanked the Lord everyday. His younger brother was honest and he was sure that was part of what made him such a fine doctor. He would have enjoyed having him close but he also understood the need he felt to leave and be out of their father's overbearing shadow. He would never tell him to his face how he cried on his wife's shoulder when he received a letter from him, saying it might soon be time to say goodbye. But it seems someone was listening when he prayed for his brother's life and things were now looking up. Next week, they would be rid of the whole damn thing if he understood his brother correctly.

What had the now retired lawyer so perplexed was why his brother showed no joy at the magnificent news. He almost seemed like he wanted to die - and so help him God he was going to find out why.

"Nothing much, just thinking about next week and what come's after that I guess..."

"Well, you said it will probably go well. You're welcome to recover here for as long as you want and then I guess, back to the village..."

"No." Richard interrupted.

Tim sat up straighter "No? Why not?"

"I handed in my notice and left rather abruptly. Things are quite at the hospital and there's nothing holding me to that place - not any more." The doctor sighed before taking another swig from his tumbler.

"I thought you liked it there." said Tim, furrowing his brow when he got a nod from his younger brother "I thought you were respected" he pressed, getting another affirmative "and that you were working on getting that nurse of yours..." he stopped, seeing his brother tense up like a caged animal.

"No that's not happening..." said Richard despondently "and mind your damn business."

Tim ignored the warning knowing it was all air "Well why the hell not? You seemed optimistic last time we spoke, I thought she was getting past her son's death."

"Oh she got past it all right." snorted the younger Clarkson derisively "With a lord from God knows where. I should have never kept up hope when she refused me."

Now it was Tim's turn to empty his glass "She married a lord?! I did not think she was the type from what you've told me."

"No she did not marry him - almost did. From what I've heard, his brood were not all that keen." he muttered bitterly, still wondering why anyone in their right mind would reject Isobel.

"But did she love him or was it out of loneliness?" inquired Tim.

"I don't know!" Richard growled, surprising his brother "and I don't care. She must have held his Lordship in a higher regard then me if she rejected me and accepted him don't you think?" not letting his brother counter the argument "either way it's over and I'm not going back there." he ended in a final tone before storming from the living room, leaving a perplexed Timothy Clarkson staring after him.

* * *

**So there were some more reactions ...I have never written Chelsie before and I apologise profusely if I offended any Chelsie shipper. I would really like to know what you think about it and your reaction to Tim. Hope you all had a lovely weekend!**


	5. Meet the lady!

Robert woke up in a good mood that day. After going through the charade of waking up, going to his room to change, in case there was any living being that did not know he slept in the same room as his wife, he went back with the post Carson had so efficiently delivered. There was the usual boring estate related stuff, some lefty rubbish pamphlet and of course the newspaper and his wife's post.

Baxter had just put the breakfast tray in her mistress's lap along with the small dainty envelopes.

"Anything of interest from your end?" Cora chirped before sipping at her glass of orange juice.

"No..." he said distractedly, admiring the view and sunshine from the window "You?"

His question was answered with a gasp which had him focusing intently on his wife "Cora?"

"Sarah McCoy answered my letter...She's good friends with May Clarkson who happens to be 's sister in law -"

"You mean our doctor has a brother?"

"Yes Robert, people have lives outside of this abbey...Anyway, Sarah says that May could not attend their usual meeting as she and her husband are having his brother as a guest who just so happens to be a doctor who's been working in England."

Robert dropped a kiss on his wife's forehead "you make a very pretty Sherlock Holmes darling, I supposed this information is going straight to mama?"

"Yes!" exclaimed Cora "Cousin Isobel must have arrived in Scotland by now and your mother is the only one who knows where she is. She was coming for tea to see the girls anyway."

* * *

"So our good doctor went back home did he?" Lady Violet asked curiously "do we know anything about him?"

"According to Sarah McCoy, he has a brother. Family comes from Edinburgh, quite well off. His father founded the Clarkson and Phelps and the older brother followed him there. But it appears did not get on well with his father and went into medicine instead." Cora explained adding milk to her freshly brewed tea.

"Ah" said the matriarch, her mind whirring "I wonder what would persuade him to go back...I must get on to cousin Isobel"

"Let's hope she'll convince him to get away from whatever got him there...if she puts in half the determination she had when she was try to wrestle away control I had over my home during the war, this should work."

Violet hid her smirk behind her teacup.

* * *

Isobel had just gotten back to her hotel room after taking a long walk. She now knew why people were so in awe of the North, Scotland was beautiful and as she walked, she reflected on the beautiful man this land has gifted her with. Richard Clarkson was a fine human being. He was a gentle and caring physician who put his patients before his own needs, he was a true and loyal friend and a gorgeous man with brilliant blue eyes who she was sure had feelings for her. She, in her pride of her new life as mother of the heir and a grandmother to be did not deem him to be worthy of her. How ironic...it was she who was not worthy of him. She could only imagine how he must have felt when Lord Merton showed up and she led him on.

She cried alone, watching the sun set on a corn field and realized that her world would be the saddest place without the gentleman who went to bed with a glass of whiskey. And to think, he might have been going to bed with _her_ all these years...She felt stupid and sad but ever more determined to do what she could to get her beloved doctor back.

She had just arrived at the reception to get her key when the receptionist handed her an envelope saying a telegram had just come for her while she was away. She could not make it to her room soon enough. It was, as she expected, from cousin Violet. Inside the envelope was an address in Edinburgh along with a very short note "The whole village needs him. Get him back. V"

She got her burgundy dress out of the wardrobe, tomorrow, she was going to need all the help she could get. Laying back on the bed she thought back to her sons wedding...she remembered him offering his hand and dancing a sweet waltz with him. She remembered how she felt in his arms, twirling happily and laughing at a smart alecy comment he made about some lady's hat. She was safe and happy and loved.

* * *

Timothy was enjoying some quiet time on his own as his wife went to visit a friend nearby and his brother went to run his own errands in the city. He had just finished the second chapter of the book he was reading when Ella, the maid came in to tell him that a Mrs Crawley was looking for his brother. 'Well, well, well...' he thought to himself 'Let's see what has my brother all riled up.' Telling Ella to let her in and to prepare some tea, he was met with an attractive lady with a fine figure, honey coloured hair and big, expressive brown eyes. 'Christ, Richard has fine tastes...' he thought.

"Hello" she beamed "My name is Isobel. Isobel Crawley"

* * *

**AN: So? what do you think? A big thank you to all those who are liking and reviewing - sorry I cannot answer the Guest users back but I promise you, your reviews make my day! **


	6. What are you doing here?

**Thanks to all so much for your reviews and follows! I love to read what you think :) Now to the much awaited meeting...**

* * *

Richard whistled a tune as he walked and touched the brim of his hat as an elegantly dressed lady passed him by. He realized how much he missed his home town. The smell of cakes an freshly baked bread coming from McBride's, the dress shops, Oliver took his father's place at the carpenter's, the post office - ever busy but always cheerful. And people, city people - men dressed smartly in suits and bowlers, women parading in the latest fashions from Paris and London all speaking in the same accent as him. Edinburgh was beautiful busy, not as much as London but pretty close but what Richard really couldn't forget was Barclay church. He could picture himself and Tim running after Angus and Donald after church, their mothers telling them to behave themselves, his brother's marriage, his mother's funeral, his own if things did not go well during the operation.

'Oh well...' He thought as he parked his bike at the back door of his brother's town house. He would just read up on his new journals and the detective story he'd just got from the bookshop. He took off his hat and coat - it was too quiet. May had told him she was visiting a neighbour but even if was just his brother - man was noisy as a motor even doing the simplest of things and where was Ella? Girl was always rummaging about and missed anything, especially who was going in or out of the house.

"Tim?" he called out as he set his satchel on the chair and headed inwards. "Guess who I met near the post off-" his tongue stopped midway, as his heart stopped mid beat and his blood ran cold. He could not believe his eyes, sitting on his favourite armchair looking like a piece of heaven on earth, was the last woman he ever wanted to see in the most vulnerable time of his life . What the hell was she doing here?

"What are you doing here?" he croaked out.

"Jesus, Rick mind your manners!" admonished Tim, seeing the hackles go up on his brother's neck.

"I'm here to see you!" said Isobel putting her teacup on the table and smiling tentatively "Your departure was rather abrupt-"

"Which should have told you something, shouldn't it?" growled Richard.

Tim rolled his eyes, sensing this was a conflict which had to happen. It might as well happen now.

Isobel noticed the movement and would have smiled at the familiarity but she was busy getting fired up by her favourite Clarkson at the moment.

"No if you wanted to say something to me, you should have use your mouth!"

"I say things however the bloody hell I want - and how did you know where I was?"

"That's none of your business! What are you doing here?"

"That's none of_ your_ business." growled the blonde doctor.

They were standing toe to toe by now and Richard was towering over her, his eyes icy blue with anger and his nostrils flaring. The fire in Isobel's eyes was waning. She had never seen him like this.

"Would you like me to leave then?" she asked icily.

"Yes."

At this Isobel deflated, Tim did not know what he could do. She seemed so feisty yet so small...he could not really do anything. This was between just the two of them. He sadly watched the brunette pick up her hand bag and leave after giving his brother a last sad gaze. It did not seem to have any effect on his brother but as soon as Ella closed the door, Richard dropped into his armchair cradling his forehead into his hand.

"What the bloody hell was she doing here?" he asked.

Tim did not know if the question was rhetorical but at this point he simply did not give a damn. "Did you really have to treat her like that?"

"Christ I don't know Tim she just..."

"Riles you up yeah, I noticed. You are right she is a handful." Tim said with a smirk.

"Yes." groaned Richard, heading towards the whiskey.

"She's a beauty too...and quite charming in your absence."

Richard gave him a long hard look "Yes and a bloody nuisance and you're married."

Tim put his hands up in surrender before taking a tumbler for himself and giving his brother an equally hard look "You have to find her you know, you need to apologize."

"I don't have to do a damn thing. It really is none of her damn business." Snapped the doctor.

Tim gave him another long glare.

Richard downed the gold liquid "God damn woman."

* * *

**AN: Well I couldn't really see them hugging and kissing given the situation, could you? I would love to hear what you think about this chapter! Already writing the next, Tim is making me do it o.O**


	7. I'm sorry

Tim entered the Golden Scots, his eyes swivelling around, trying to spot Conrad. He'd known the man since he became his client for his 'spot of trouble' as he calls it after a few pints in a pub. He'd left for America right after Tim got him acquitted to build a new life business and reputation. He received a message from him the day before saying he was back to tie a couple of loose ends after the death of his mother – Conrad was one of those men with a very sharp wit who could have you in stitches with a single one liner and seeing what his brother was going through, he figured a reunion and a couple of laughs with an old friend wouldn't hurt.

'Christ I should have known the bugger'd be late…' he fumed as he settled himself on the lobby's couch. Not a minute passed before a big part of his younger brother's turmoil made her way downstairs. He could see why his brother was attracted. She was a ray of sunshine who stood out from all the other ascending and descending the staircase, she seemed confident unlike when she was fighting with his brother the previous day. Her hair was perfectly styled and her navy blue suit style dress flattered her rather attractive figure.

She spotted him as she came down the stairs and gave him a nod before going to check for massages at the reception then heading his way. Tim got up as she neared and held the armchair adjacent to the one he has been sitting on.

"Good morning ." she smiled, sitting down.

'Yep…sunshine. ' he thought before he sat down himself "Good morning Mrs Crawley and please...call me Tim."

"I will, if you call me Isobel."

"I am so glad you don't hold my brother's rudeness against me. I do apologize for his behaviour."

"Not at all!" Isobel waved her hand dismissively "I'm afraid it's not the first time we had a difference of opinion – I'm afraid it is I who must apologize. I had no right to act like that in your home."

"Please." Tim put his hand up "It was my brother who acted like a beast. But you see he's been having a rather difficult time. Please forgive him, I'm sure he did not mean to hurt your feelings. He holds you in quite a high regard as a matter of fact."

Isobel looked down and smiled "Yes we have been close friends for years but you see, it is I who is to blame for your brother's behaviour and possibly his departure from Downton. I'm afraid things have happened – I do not quite know how to explain…"

"You do not have to. You see my brother and I are quite close." Tim looked at her for a moment to let the unsaid reassurance sink in "He and I talk a lot and he has more or less told me what happened – his side of it anyway. I do not pretend to have enough frankness with you to ask your side of it but you are not the only reason for my brother coming home."

Isobel looked expectantly at him but Tim knew there was only so much he could say so as not to betray his brother's trust.

"I'm afraid I cannot divulge as to why and how but I assure you, his feelings for you have not changed. Please do not give up on him, he's going through a rather difficult time and I'm afraid May and I can only do so much – he needs you."

A fiery glint shone in Isobel's eyes "I need to speak with him…"

"That would be best." Said Tim before spotting the man he was waiting for and waving him over.

Isobel did not have a mind for introductions at that stage so she quietly took her leave after thanking Tim.

* * *

She was here, she came to Scotland and actually tracked him down to his home. Richard's mind could not stop reeling as he packed the bag he planned on taking to the hospital. He found it ironic - this was a patient's bag filled with clothes and books while his usual one was a doctor's bag filled with tools and fluids used to heal people. He felt horrible after their fight and his brother was right - he needed to apologize. He had not intended to be rude, let alone hurt her feelings but when he saw her all the hurt and despair at seeing her with another man came to the fore and his usual coolness seemed to desert him.

He was interrupted by his brother almost falling through his bedroom door.

"Sorry I meant to knock!" Tim said sheepishly rubbing his foot before sitting down on Richard's bag. "Packing already?"

"I'm going in the day after tomorrow and your wife said if I didn't do it she would do it herself..." chuckled the doctor.

"Yeah she likes mothering you." said the lawyer fondly before a serious expression took over his facial features. "You will never guess who I saw today..."

Sensing his brother wanting to talk, Richard stopped packing and sat on the bed opposite his brother much like they used to do when they were children. "No idea, tell me."

"Your nurse" smiled Tim "I actually had a chat with her..." Seeing his brother lift his head up quickly he reassured him "Don't worry I did not tell her. But you should, she seemed so kind and understanding Richard I'm sure you two can manage a decent conversation."

"Firstly" said Richard stubbornly "She is not my nurse. Secondly where did you see her? Thirdly, yes I know full well how kind and understanding he is but that does not mean she has any right to butt into my life."

The lawyer in Tim went for the kill "All right but you want her to be your nurse, she's at the Golden Scots and she was not presumptuous at all. Look Rick, she only wants to make things good between you, she want's to be there for you and for you to be there for her. She truly regrets the fight you folks had which by the way you still need to apologize for."

"I'm a lame duck now Tim - one foot in the grave. Why couldn't she stay at the village? Why did she come here and not gone back to her precious lord whatshisname?"

"I think if she truly wanted him she would have somehow made it work. She wants _you _Richard, that is why she came here. She seems to have a good head on her shoulders so maybe it might be an idea to let _her_ decide whether it's too late for you two. The truth of it is that she is a fine woman and for some reason life seems to be giving you a second chance and if you want to be a hard nosed bugger and refuse it - it's your call. But I would think twice because come someday another man might come along and you won't have the chance again...So go to the hotel and talk to her, just let her say her piece and then say yours. Life is a negotiation little brother - don't let this deal slip you by."

Richard sighed, his brother was right. Either way he they needed to have closure "All right I'll talk to her." he put his hands up in surrendered.

"You'd better." winked Tim "You should have seen her at the hotel Rick, she's a beauty!"

Richard glared.

Tim knew he was pushing the buttons "I'm married little brother not blind...Those big brown exotic eyes, that figure - if I wasn't in love with my wife I would have - Ow god damn it Rick, I thought you swore you'd do no harm." Tim was rubbing the shoulder his brother had just punched.

"Hell if May wasn't downstairs it would have been your nose."

* * *

Richard took a deep breath and wiped his sweaty hand on his trousers as he went up the stairs of the Golden Scots. He was holding a bouquet of flowers, lilies - her favourite. The reception had just rand her room and she gave permission for him to go up to her. He had been rehearsing a speech but that all went to hell as soon as he saw her.

Tim was right she was a beauty. Her soft cream blouse and her dark blue skirt made her look vulnerable in the fireplace lit room. Her eyes would not leave his and as she silently pleaded for forgiveness his own blue ones softened as he offered the flowers. A sob escaped her as she put them aside and wrapped her arms around his middle, sobbing in his chest. It only took a moment for Richard to place his own reassuringly around her. This was not what he expected but the woman in his arms was full of surprises.

"I'm sorry." she sobbed "I'm so so sorry."

She was so small against him, he often forgot about her vulnerability when he saw her take on lady Grantham of even himself. It broke his heart to see her like this "It's all right Isobel..." he whispered in her ear "It's all right darling." he held her tightly until she stopped and he led them to the small setee which was the windowsill. Outside only the lamps from the road below flickered and provided some light yet Isobel never felt as cosy as she did in Richard's arms.

"It is I who should apologize. I behaved like a brute and I -"

"No it was all my fault. I hurt you - God knows I never meant to but I did and I'll never forgive myself for it. Please come back, everyone needs you back home. You are so loved by everyone..." Isobel gulped before taking a leap "including me. I need you too Richard, please come back. I can understand if your feelings for me won't go beyond friendship. Gosh, the way I acted, I'm surprised you're even speaking to me at all. But the village is lost without its doctor - some patients won't even see another doctor."

"Isobel you are wrong if you think my feeling for you have ever changed and I am deeply sorry for leaving everyone like that. But it may well be that from next week onwards you must learn how to carry on without me." he took a deep breath and put his finger on her lips, stopping her from answering back. "I am sick, my dear girl. I have skin cancer, I noticed the marks on my back and I'm afraid it's rather aggressive."

Isobel's world was falling apart, she couldn't lose another man she loved. 'Please' she begged 'I beg of you not again.'

"I am getting operated and Douglas, an old friend and the specialist who's operating thinks there might be a chance of getting it all - but still. I am an old man my love and as a nurse you know as well as I do any surgery could go either way."

Isobel spend some minutes looking at him recovering from the shock she was in and wrapping her mind around what he'd just told her. At one point she edged closer toward him and took his face in her hands as she looked into his soul.

"Richard listen to me and listen to me well. I have lost my husband then I lost my son, none of whom I could do anything for. I thought I would never love another man and you managed to sneak your way into my heart in a way that nobody else has and I'll be damned to hell if I let you go without a fight. I will be there. I am yours completely and totally and so help me God, I will be your nurse Dr. Clarkson."

Richard looked sadly at her "Isobel I don't want you to pity me or fight for me - I am not one of your charity cases."

"No but you're the man I want to spend the rest of my life with."

* * *

**AN: How was it everyone? I hope I made up for the last chapter in both words and quality - please let me know what you think! And thanks to all those who are supporting me and leaving reviews - You make my stressful life just a little bit better with your feedback :)**


	8. Come love or high water

Richard awoke to an unfamiliar weight resting on top of him. Funnily enough, it pleased him rather than bothered him…it was very warm, deliciously soft and it smelled like a field full of lavender. Since he had not opened his eyes yet, he decided to use his sense of touch. He had the advantage of having his arms wrapped around it so he moved his fingers to feel the texture and was very surprised to hear a soft sigh emanate from it – at this his eyes did snap open only to be met by the big brown emotional puddles on the face of a woman he had always thought was unobtainable. Good God was she beautiful! Here in the crack of dawn, sleepy and confused after the night of love making which he knew had changed the situation completely. They cried both of them not in sadness, but in love…they had brought to the fore emotion in one another which had been suppressed for a decade.

"Good morning." She smiled, her eyes crinkling sparkling with happiness at the memories they just had created together.

"Good morning my love." His brogue more evident due to his sleepiness.

Leaning forward, he placed a kiss on her lips and her nose, eliciting a giggle from her as his whiskers tickled a bit. Her fingers moved to his face, tracing every feature and his arms wrapped around her securely once more as he used his legs to push them up so that he was in a sitting position with her still in his hold.

"I love this Richard. Waking up with you, the quiet, it's just you and me…" said Isobel in low tones, nuzzling his shoulder.

"I know Bel, you have no idea how many times I have imagined this and I have to tell you the reality is so much better! Though we were not all that quiet last night were we..." He laughed when she gasped at his nerve and pretended to give him the cold shoulder placed his nose in her soft dirty blonde hair inhaling her scent but placed a finger under her jaw to lift her face up when he felt tears on his bare shoulder. "What is wrong, Isobel? Do you regret this?"

"No on the contrary! Richard…" she cried "You're going to hospital today and you need to promise me that this is not the last time. I cannot bear the thought that this is all we got that I would never touch or talk to you again. Please darling I beg you…promise me! You need to promise me you'll come back! Please? I need you too much -"

By now, her body was shaking with sobs as he rubbed her back soothingly. "My darling girl, before you came I had no problem with dying as I thought all has been lost but it is so much different now." The doctor whispered in her ear "You have given me something to live for, a dream to come back to. You know as well as I do that surgery is always a question mark but my doctor says the odds are in my favour I promise I will do everything I can to come back to you."

* * *

Isobel and Richard spent the day in their room, telling each other stories - mostly funny ones to try to improve their mood but they both sensed the underlying tension until Richard told her to meet him at the hospital as he had to go to his brother's home to gather his things and that May and Tim were driving him. Arriving at the hospital she was divided between nostalgia of working in a large medical institution and dread for she knew this was the place where her life would either end or get a second chance at happiness.

Asking for Dr. Douglas, she was directed to an ornate office waiting room where she found a woman with reddish blonde hair and big sparkling blue eyes sitting on one of the leather chairs. As she looked up Isobel could not help but admire the pixie like features of the lady who was smiling as if she knew her already.

"Hello, you must be Isobel" greeted the fairy like woman, she must have been a singer as her voice was virtually a song of its own. She rose and walked over to Isobel and shook her hand with her tiny one "My name is May, I heard a lot about you from my match-making husband you might know as Tim." Isobel immediately felt at ease and could not help but notice the fond smile as she spoke about her husband. 'Tim has fine tastes!' Isobel thought as she saw the graceful figure in a blue velvet dress guiding her to another door in the office. May's accent was a mixture of Scottish and perfect upper class diction which made the nurse think the lady had lived inn different parts of the kingdom.

"Come along, Richard has just got in to change and Tim is in there probably sharing his troubles with a glass of whiskey..." stopping right before she opened the door, May turned to look Isobel in the eye. "Isobel, I am glad you're here. Richard has been so down lately and neither Tim could do much about it. I was pretty angry at you at first I admit. Richard has always been a very sweet man and we cannot bear someone being mean to him but clearly you love if you came all the way here for him. This morning he seems so different...I don't know how you managed but he's got the light in his eyes again. You might have saved his life Isobel."

* * *

Richard was feeling pretty uncomfortable in his patient gown, damn it this was not how it's supposed to be...hearing a knock on the door, he barked at the person to come in - old habits do die hard.

"Morning old boy, how's my doctor patient this morning? Feelin a bit out of the water huh?"

"More than you know...Lets do this so that I can get back to life, I look hideous in this trap." growled Richard, at least this was an old friend and he knew Douglas

Douglas laughed as he took out his stethoscope to examine his patient "It's so good to see you changed your mind about life Rick. You really had me scared during our last visit. Might one asked what's happened since then?"

Richard's eye crinkled as he let out a chuckle "A lot has happened Doug, but you'll see the reason later. What method are you using?"

'Typical doctor' thought Douglas as he sat down opposite his patient "There's a surgeon in America called Moh. I used his method once or twice and it's been successful so far. I will basically remove the tissue layer by layer and will get the precise margins of the tumours as this is all done under a microscope."

"Sounds like a plan to me. Let's do it."

* * *

**AN: So here's Richard's fight! What do you folks think about Isobel and Richard? I figured May should make make her entrance as she's always mentioned in passing but we never go to know her...she's actually based on a real person :) I would like to thank EVERYONE who is reviewing! I love chatting with you folks and I truly wish ff would let me answer the guest reviews but just really want to say THANK YOUUU ^-***


	9. love cuts

"Isobel, you're going to make me faint if you keep pacing like that! The doctor did say it would last a few hours."

Isobel sat down near the pixie like woman "He didn't even let me speak to him before he went into the surgery...He just went in like it was him who was doing the operating!" said the nurse frustratingly.

May put a small hand on Isobel's "Richard is a proud man, all the Clarksons are. He would not want to look vulnerable to you - anyone really - but especially you. You are the woman he has been trying to impress for years."

Isobel sighed. She understood that, probably more than anyone else. She did think of him as a man, ever since he first managed to rile her up over John Drake on her first day at Downton. His voice was authoritative when he barked orders to his underlings, soothing when caring for a patient and that soft Scottish lilt was something she could never get out of her mind whenever she was at home after finishing a shift and spending the day with him. She had a chance to study his body, to feel the softness of his silvering blonde hair and the freckles on his shoulders. He was slim but years of being in the military, lifting and carrying patients and paddling up and down the village made him quite muscled. Being in his arms was like being in her own heaven, it was safe and cosy and nothing made her giggle more than his moustache tickling the skin of her neck where he so liked to place kisses.

More than a man. He was _her_ man, her doctor and she knew how frustrated he would be confined to being the patient rather than the doctor. But she was his nurse and she only wanted to make it better for him.

"Let's go home and get a bath Isobel." suggested May "It will be a while yet and Tim will be here to keep watch and when we get back and Richard wakes up you'll be refreshed. You seem totally exhausted."

"Yes maybe that would be a good idea." Isobel said "I also need to write to someone."

"There is a letter box you can use on the way back to the hospital. Now come on darling..." The women grabbed their hats and gloves and headed out the door. Isobel felt as if she was sleep walking, she never even noticed May looking at her husband and him acknowledging them with a nod as they walked out of the hospital.

* * *

Richard opened his eyes.

There was a sharp pain along his back which made it difficult for him to breathe. He blinked into the light and focused on his other senses, he was a bit cold and he could feel linen directly on the skin of his chest which meant he was shirtless he could smell disinfectant which meant he was in a hospital and his ears were treated to the gentle voice of Isobel Crawley calling out to him.

"I believe he's waking up." Douglas said, nodding to Isobel and Tim who were eagerly waiting in the private hospital bedroom.

Isobel sat on the side of the bed "Richard?... Richard?" she took a hold of his right hand hoping this would make him more aware of his surroundings.

Richard tried to say her name but all his mouth produced was a groan and his stomach was not feeling all too well.

"Let's turn off the light." Douglas suggested as he turned on the couple of oil lamps beside the bed. "Electric light must be overwhelming for his eyes." He'd only just realized it was night time and how long he'd been with his friend in the OT helping him fight for his life and praying to whatever gods he could think of that the latest change in attitude he saw in this man would help get him out of the sad tunnel he had been locked in. He sat with Tim after the surgery while they waited for the ladies to return.

Douglas had grown closer to the older Clarkson brother, probably because he was geographically closer to him but as they remembered all the childhood pranks, the nonsense at university and shared stories about the fiery blonde in the bed the discussion fell on a certain doe eyed brunette whose appearance seemed to make all the difference for Richard. Tim explained that the pair did not come without their own set of fireworks but they both acknowledged that without her, the good doctor might still have been wishing for death. Douglas was quite looking forward to meet her and he wasn't disappointed. Even when visibly distressed, Isobel looked beautiful, her hand shake still strong and diction still perfect. She truly was a remarkable woman.

"Oh God..." said Richard in a hoarse voice as he tried to open his eyes again. To the surprise of everyone his body heaved up suddenly and Isobel reflexively reach for the bed pan on the side and Douglas hurried back to the bedside as Richard vomited.

"That's it old boy better out than in." reassured the surgeon his eyes crinkling when he got a laser glare from his retching patient. "That's quite the reflex you have !"

"I'm a nurse." smiled Isobel shyly as she disposed of the contents, the retching gave her a chance to look at all the bandaging on Richard's back and she took the chance of facing away to collect herself as she washed her hands.

"That you are..." grinned Douglas, passing a look to Tim who looked at Richard as if he was a creature from the lost world.

"Is this normal doctor?" The retired lawyer asked, running a hand through his hair.

"Yes, general anaesthesia tends to have that effect on patients. Though I would appreciate it if my patient would refrain from making any sudden movements and not ruin my good stitching." finished Douglas with a smile.

Richard took a washing clot from Isobel and wiped his mouth "Yeah I bet you took revenge on all our childhood pranks and made me look like Frankenstein."

Doug put his file to his chest "You wound me Rick, I am a man of forgiveness!"

"How much of it did you get anyhow?" asked Richard as Isobel rejoined him on the side of the bed. It did not go unnoticed by Tim and Douglas that Isobel's hand took its original place in Richard's.

Douglas took a deep breath "As far as I could see all of it but you're never really sure. We need to monitor you very closely in case there is a re-occurrence. In some cases the tumours went deeper than I thought so I'd rather not take any chances."

"But he's okay for now yes?" asked Tim.

"Yes." seeing everyone heave a sigh of relief, Douglas let it all sink in before he looked at Richard and continued sternly. "But this will be a long recovery. And probably a painful one. The effects of the anaesthesia should be wearing off completely in a couple of hours seeing that you have been out for a long while after you were taken out and when you feel the full impact of the cuts. I need you to call for the nurses _immediately_ and take your pain medication. Am I clear? "

"Don't worry doctor." said Isobel in her nursing mode "I will make sure that he does."

* * *

Violet Crawley was not a patient woman, her son and her late husband as well as her granddaughters would attest to that. Since cousin Isobel went to Scotland on her mission she had barely heard from her best friend. At first she thought it was because she was busy working to get their beloved doctor home, then she tried thinking that no news is good news and that should Isobel have failed, she would have been home by now.

Now however, even her usually calm daughter in law was getting impatient. What was going on up there?! Thought the grand lady as Spratt handed her the mail on a silver tray. Her prayers were answered when she found a small, lilac envelope with that unmistakable handwriting on it. Reading the content her facial features went from delight to utter confusion, ringing her famous silver bell she waited for the ever faithful butler to enter the room.

"You needed something my lady?"

"Yes, please get the chauffeur. I'm paying a visit to my daughter-in-law..." demanded the dowager, using her stick to get up and dismissing the man with a wave of her hand, she packed the small letter in a pocket in her skirt and looked at the mirror to see what she looked like before going outside.

"So she persuaded him!" said Cora excitedly "I told Robert she would...so when are they coming back?"

Violet pursed her lips "They are not." at the younger Crawley's gasp, Violet continued "Not yet anyway. It seems that cousin Isobel found the doctor in Edinburgh but a complication arose and they won't be in Downton for a while."

"What sort of complication is this?" frowned Cora.

"She really doesn't explain. She just wanted to get in touch but I have a feeling she is trying to hide something..."

* * *

**AN: Let the recovery begin! Thanks to everyone who is still on this ride, reviews are welcomed virtual chocolate treats as always :)**


	10. Love cures

Mary Crawley sat in her favourite place at the edge of the sofa in the abbey's dining room. The lights were soft and gave the room a cozy feeling against the dark and cold evening. It was just the family –thank goodness – as she had no mood to entertain guests and Edith had the good sense to keep away in the nursery with the children which left her in the company of her most favourite member of her dynasty. Granny.

"So Granny, what is this I hear about cousin Isobel going up north to get out doctor back?" asked the brunette as she sipped her brandy, the crystals in her shining with the light coming from a lamp on the small table near the sofa.

The dowager pursed her lips as she set her glass on Carson's tray and looked at her granddaughter with a wry expression "What has Cora told you so far?"

"Only that he left rather suddenly and Cousin Isobel went after him to Scotland. It's rather odd – I always thought of them as a pair and so did Matthew but I thought things were rather fraught after the whole mess with Lord Merton."

"Oh they were!" exclaimed the older woman looking around to make sure nobody was listening in. "I do believe that is part of the reason our good doctor decided to leave but here is what is on my mind…She went to Edinburgh and found him. From what I could read things went rather well. But the last letter I got from her said they will be coming home any time soon."

"Hm" Mary looked at the floor and furrowed her brow before a mischievous smile took over her features "Maybe they're on their honeymoon…"

Violet almost spat out her drink and glared at the younger Crawley when she was sure all the liquid she had in her mouth was swallowed "Mary, vulgarity is no substitute for wit. Besides, she would have said so if they got married. No…it's like something went wrong just before they were heading here."

"Well, I did receive an invitation – or rather, George did."

Violet saw the wheels turning in Mary's mind and copied her wry smile "Really?!" she said in a fake surprised tone "Where?"

"Lady Sarah Craig has a son not much younger that George and she invited us over. She is rather worried that he never gets any interaction with children his age since the McVeighs moved, her castle is of course up north but it would not hurt George to get a glimpse of Edinburgh while we're on our way and Anna looks like she needs to get away from it all and Mama could come along too."

"Indeed" declared the Matriarch

* * *

Isobel looked at her man who was sleeping. His eyes tired with lines around them, he has been sleeping for hours a day and yet the hospital atmosphere was not doing wonders for him. He couldn't seem to accept that he was now a patient rather than a doctor. Running her index finger tip along his cheek, she noticed with pleasure that colour was returning to his face. She could not bear to see it contorted with pain from the healing cuts in his back, seeing the fair skin of his muscled back bandages along the lines of the incision made her wince in pain and wish to high heaven she could take a little from him. Not that he ever fussed. No, he was a soldier as well a doctor who had been to war – he had probably seen worse. Her only hint at the pain he was in were the grimaces when he thought she was not looking and the hissing when the cuts were cleaned in order to prevent infection.

In this hell her Richard was in, there was also some silver lining. The amount of time they spent together as she virtually took over and left the nurse to carry on other duties in the hospital much to Douglas's relief. All the jokes and funny stories she heard from Tim and May about the Clarkson boys and their mishaps – often in cahoots with none other than Douglas himself.

She got to know more about his past and his awkward yet brilliant sense of humour shined through when he let his guard down. Sometimes they found themselves looking at each other shyly after kissing good morning – they could still barely believe they were finally a couple. She let him hold her as she read to him, his new hobby, as she discovered was sliding the specs off her nose her pressing his lips to hers. She had to control herself when giving him a bed bath but the most erotic thing for her was watching him shave with a sharp long blade as he used to do in the army. There was something about this man's silent authority and regimented behaviour which contrasted with his gentleness and kindness making her crazy about him. Falling asleep at the hotel always had her looking forward to seeing and spending the day with him the next day. Isobel Crawley was officially head over heels.

Her thoughts were interrupted by Douglas making his way into the room. There was a charm about the doctor as he dealt with his patient and his family. Like Richard, he did not see his patients as charts but as people and this reflected in their recovery.

"How is he?" The tall man asked as Isobel handed him her notes and took her place by door.

"Quite well I think, but he won't let on his pain. You know how he is but the cuts are healing well."

"What about his appetite?" inquired the physician as he read the data on the chart. The blood pressure seemed to be all right and breathing was becoming less painful.

"Still not eating as he should be. Yesterday he got sick when we tried adding an extra piece of toast, I am getting a bit worried about it." said Isobel with a sigh.

"Let's not get worried until we have to. At least he's eating something; I'm willing to bet you would give him the 'treatment' should he try to starve himself." Finished the doctor with a chuckle as he watched the nurse placing the chart gently at the end of the bed gently so as not to wake Richard after he had finished reading and adding to the notes.

* * *

**AN: Thanks so much who reviewed the last chapter! It's so thrilling to see that people are still reading and I love discussing ideas with you in PMs! So what do you think about this chapter? What will the visit to Scotland bring? Will this affect Richard's recovery? **


	11. The double agent

**Sorry for the delay on this one but my thesis has been getting in the way and the lack of reviews has me thinking folks are losing interest in this story :(**

* * *

Richard sighed to calm himself down before the view around him got the better of him and he let out a chuckle before breathing through the pain long his back the laugh had provoked. But it was really quite ironic...His family demanded he be discharged as soon as possible, reassuring Douglas that Isobel was moving in as well and that she would be his nurse. Douglas and Richard had been reluctant for different reasons. Richard did not want to be a burden, Douglas did not want to leave his friend out of his sight but May glared at him, Isobel hounded him before both giving him what Richard called the 'doe eyed' look. Isobel pulled it with him too, damn thing worked all the bloody time. Women...

So this is how he ended up in his present predicament. Isobel moved in before he did in the ground floor bedroom and since his was upstairs he ended up taking hers. She had only said she'd take his room for the sake of propriety and respect for May and Tim but they all knew she slept beside him on the big bed...her hand on his chest, his hand playing with her long hair as his nose took in the scent - God he loved it.

But Isobel was a girly girl. He always noticed that, she was practical - but girly. Even her practical shirts had some sort of pattern or flowers on it (never mind the beauty she preened herself into when they had dinner at the abbey)and her hair was always beautiful no matter how practical the style was. And her hats - Isobel was a hat girl. He looked around him, inspecting the rainbow row of hats in their boxes, almost everyone of them reminded him of a moment he spent with her. The red one she wore when he first met her, the blue and cream one she wore when he proposed, the black one she wore while mourning the grey one with a burgundy ribbon she like to wear around the village and the navy blue she used when she worked for him as a nurse. Even when she knew very well she would have to take it off, especially while working...Isobel Crawley never went out without a hat.

His eyes wondered down to another row of heeled Mary-Janes also in different colours, she had such small feet it was almost comical when considering the tornado that was the woman they carried. But she truly was small, average height and dainty hands, her frame fit right into his when they made love. It made him appreciate her vulnerability physically as well as emotionally, everyone around her expected her to be a tower of strength in all places at all times but Isobel was a human being too. She hurt, cried, suffered, coped and that made her understand people she dealt with coming from all walks of life and he loved her for it. Thank God she came along to help him deal with this, he realised he did not exactly welcome her with open arms but the stubborn lady that she was, would not take no for an answer.

He looked at the fresh toast and tea she laid on his tray and smiled at the fact that she remembered exactly how he liked his tea from their days as colleagues. He missed that, their banter, arguments, discussions about the latest medical journals. He started to nibble as he knew he would have to face the Crawley wrath - besides, the toast was good and his appetite has slowly started to restore itself. Plus the rewards were amazing, Isobel gave him a long, deep kiss after dinner the previous evening. He closed his eyes and could still feel her small hands running through his hair, her soft lips against his and her tongue -

His memory was interrupted by the object of his fantasies storming to the door and sitting on the bed, trying to catch her breath.

"What's wrong, darling? Did you run back here?" he asked asked as he offered her a sip of his tea which she took humming in contentment as the hot liquid ran down her throat.

"Yes, Richard you will never guess who May and I met while shopping...Mary and Cora."

At this Richard bristled "What? Why are they here? Did you tell them -"

"No! Of course not! May and I were just getting some bolts of silk after getting your medicine and they were there. We went to have tea with them...I introduced May as a friend I met here in Edinburgh which they thankfully bought - but than they asked me about you..."

Her soft hand was on the soft, freshly shaven skin of his cheek as she drew closer to him placing the other hand flat on his chest "I would never betray your trust, Richard...ever. I jeopardized our relationship once - I'll never do it again." she finished in hushed tones before putting her lips to his. "They asked me how you were, hoping to breach the subject but I just said you were fine and left it at that. Apparently, Mary is visiting her friend and they are heading further up to Inverness but I guarantee cousin Violet won't hide behind propriety and will suss it out one way or another - and they will tell her, probably as we speak."

Richard looked at her and sighed, resting his hands on her delicate waist "Isobel what are you not telling me?" she was not meeting his eye and her furrowed brow betrayed her discomfort.

'Darn he knows me too well...' thought the brunette "Cousin Violet knows I'm here. She sent me to find you - only to find you and bring you back!" she reassured when she felt him pull away "What happened between us was totally unexpected I was only going to appeal to the doctor in you because the whole village loves you and you're incredibly missed - they won't accept your replacement, they just want you and who can blame them... But now, after knowing what happened to you and after we finally accepted each other as soul mates, I could stay here - indeed anywhere with you till the end of my days." she finished, her eyes were filled with tears as she became afraid to lose all she had found in Scotland.

Richard looked into her eyes for what seemed like an eternity wiping her tears with his fingers "Isobel, don't cry, you know I cannot bear it. So you're a secret spy now, huh?" he smiled lovingly at her "Not to mention my soul mate!"

Isobel buried her nose in his neck, relieved at he did not misunderstand her agreement with Violet but she'd meant it. He was her family now and she would stay with him wherever he came to rest. She feigned deep thought "Yes and I have to tell you there are both quite demanding jobs. I suppose I would need to let one of them go." His index finger lifted her delicate chin up for her to look at his sea blue eyes looking earnestly into her big brown ones.

"It had better not be the latter my darling girl, as I'm never letting you go now." he whispered, as she rubbed her nose against his.

"Thanks good to know ." she said before resting her small hands on his broad shoulders and pressing her lips to his.

* * *

"Yes, Cora? Can you hear me?" shrieked Violet Crawley down the telephone before exhaling breath through her nose in irritation and looking at her son who was sitting on the sofa trying to keep his amusement at bay. She gave him the deathly glare she prided herself on being famous for which prompted him to leave the room.

"Yes I think Isobel rather resents the fact that I sent backup, she's not stupid Cora she knows. I just received a telegram telling me as such and she also says she needs more time. Did you see the doctor at all?...Strange...but I'm afraid all this peace and quiet is getting rather boring. I love my son but he takes so much after his father, I almost slept in my soup yesterday evening. Edith went out with Marigold, he's lost without you and the girls and Isobel is not there to get a rise out of now so I'm ready for you all to come back. Also Spratt tells me Moseley has been looking rather forlorn and it my have to do with the fact that you took Baxter with you. Yes I know she's your ladies made but even Denker hinted that something is going on between those two...my staff are such a handful- so hurry back down here and save me from all this insanity." finished the matriarch with a classic purse of the lips.

* * *

**So what do you think? Cannot wait until they start releasing indoor bts photos - need a richobel dose here!**


	12. Pick me up!

Douglas put his stethoscope back in his bag and turned back to his patient. He hated waking him up this early but it was the only time he could make his home visit before starting rounds at the hospital. He was glad he could send his friend home for the last part of his recovery with a capable private nurse. Not to mention the love of his patient's life, he would never tell anyone but he and Tim had this little bet on when the wedding would take place. The older brother insisted on summer, the surgeon gave the fellow doctor a bit more credit and put his money on spring - May would slit both their throats if she knew...this was serious business to her and the cupid inside the feisty blonde seemed to be having fun matchmaking.

She was always sending Isobel to Richard's room with food, tea indeed anything the good doctor needed and Isobel never shied away from her duties - though Douglas doubted she saw them as such. This was full on medical courtship in his humble opinion. He should be so lucky had he had a nurse with Isobel's compassion and professionalism. He had nothing but respect for the nurses in his own surgical wing, but it was more like a factory of service given the size of the ward and the always rotating shifts of the staff - the honey blonde hurricane was a feisty ball herself but maybe that was how the Clarkson boys liked them he thought with a chuckle.

"What are you smiling at?" Asked Richard testily before yawning.

'Damn it Douglas, think fast'... "Nothing Rick, you are in excellent form, the cuts are clean and healing nicely and your colour is returning. Also you stopped looking like one of my model skeletons which means you're eating. Nice job Isobel!" He concluded, turning to the woman sitting at the other edge of the big bed.

Her eyes shone, and her smile beamed. Partly from receiving praise by a doctor of standing about her work, mostly because her man was making a remarkable recovery and was well on his way to regaining his physical independence. "He still has some pain, especially when he puts on his clothes or while bathing."

"Yes well the skin is still healing so try not to test the elasticity too much but pain is normal."

Douglas prescribed some more pain medication and left the two in the room.

When Isobel turned to Richard, he had already gone back to sleep. Tough as he was she knew this had taken a toll on him, add to that he was prone to really sour moods, especially in the mornings. She knew he was infuriated with himself for needing her to do the most basic things like bathing and putting on clothes - though he certainly did not mind her taking them off him in the evening. She sometimes wondered if it had been better had they hired another nurse but she knew that it was not her that was the problem, it was Richard finding himself in need of help rather than giving it as he was used to.

Lately he had been gaining more mobility, he could manage his pyjamas, shirts and jumpers not to mention that bow tie she so wanted to take off him with just one pull of her dainty fingers, he was starting to take longer walks even if he was using a stick. Isobel could see though, whenever he went to take off his shoes or tried to bent down to retrieve his trousers, the disease has not just affected his body but also his psyche. He needed something to do she thought running her hand to his soft blonde hair, down to his broad shoulder. Tears still came to her eyes seeing the cuts on his back when she cleaned them, she knew they would heal but apart from those, there were also small scars from his service in the South African war. It made her ask why such a sweet and gentle man should suffer so much when all he tried to do was to help others. He saw himself as a wreck yet all she saw was a beautiful human being.

There was time for some shut eye yet. She took off her shoes and crawled next to him over the covers letting the warmth coming from his body which was now wrapped around hers seep into her.

* * *

Violet was in a good mood this morning; Cora and Mary have arrived this morning along with George and her favourite granddaughter asked for a brief visit. Given that she was invited to have dinner with them that evening, Violet knew whatever she wanted to tell her was not meant to be heard for anyone else. And after three dinners, talking about estate affairs, stock exchange and Edith's rather unfortunate love life with Robert, a bit of intrigue with a like minded younger Crawley seemed to be a treat.

After being announced by Spratt, a rather fashionable figure made her way gracefully into her drawing room and the puff of pride in the dowager's chest and approving smile told Mary that granny approved of both her outfit and her behaviour.

"Good morning granny." she said leaning to his the elder on the cheek before settling down on the chair opposite, waiting to be served her tea.

"Good morning dear, you look well. Some fresh air did you all some good I trust?"

"Yes it did rather, and it's always nice reconnecting with old friends. But I'm here to speak to you about _your_ old friend. You miss her and it's plain as day but I think I have an idea on how to bring her back..." Mary opened her little purse to extract an envelope before handing the article in her grandma's graceful hand.

Violet opened the envelope and looked at the contents before giving her granddaughter a mischievous smile "This is cheating, you know!"

"Yes." smiled Mary tersely before adding "That's what mama said which is why she's washed her hands of it. But granny she was so locked up about everything when we saw her in Scotland, I know she has found because she was with his sister in law. I couldn't tell you how she smiled over her teacup when we brought up our good doctor into the conversation."

"Oh, really? Well...I guess we could take the chance and who knows? It might just work. Send it."

"That is what I thought too! Well, I must be going now..." Mary stood up to taker her leave, reaching for her gloves. "I'll see you tonight granny."

"Oh and Mary?"

"Yes?" The blue coat clad woman turned.

"Well done!"

* * *

Richard was in the library. He'd not been here since he was a boy looking for a book to read to distract himself from the anger he felt towards his father after a fight or even younger when he used to fetch one for nanny or his mother to read to him. He had sent Isobel shopping with May - doctor's orders and when she was about to put up an objection he put his lips to hers, looked into her eyes and all he had to say was the word "please" letting his brogue come out a bit more. She was done for and with satisfaction he noted he was learning to speak Isobel after all - a couple of weeks ago they would have ended up arguing. He found the one he was looking for and was just reaching for the chair to steady himself when the book slipped out of his hand. Letting out a curse in gaelic, he bent down without thinking to pick up the book. There was pain, but blow him down if he didn't get the book without needing any help. Breathing through the pain, he let out a happy chuckle... Isobel was going to kill him but he was back!

* * *

**So that's it for this week! I hope you enjoyed it, please review if you have the time :)**


	13. Picture perfect

Richard glanced down at the woman cuddled up against him, running his hand through the golden waterfall that was her hair, burying his nose in the lavender scented silky mane. He was aroused but he was unsure what to do about it. Since his surgery they stopped at kissing, intense kissing but only that. He was not even sure that Isobel would ever look at him again as a man after looking after him as a patient. But there was something else which was bothering him...Isobel was quiet and that was a bad sign, she was not hostile in anyway but there was a sadness about her which bewildered him. He suspected the source was the envelope she was always keeping on her bedside table. He did not dare invade her privacy and read the contents but he realised if he did not do something about it they would both go crazy.

"Isobel, darling we need go talk..." he said quietly, letting her lift her head and reassuring her anxious expression by rubbing her back and giving her a small smile.

"What's wrong Richard?" She asked her eyes looking into his, almost begging for an answer.

"I should be the one asking you that, love. What is it? You have been miserable these past couple of days and I know you were trying to hide it but darling, I know you..." he lovingly tucked an errant blonde lock behind her ear, running his finger tip over the pearl attached to her lobe. "Will you tell me what's upsetting you? I know it has something to do with the letter you got last Monday and you know I usually mind my own business but Isobel...I cannot bear it any longer..."

Isobel's eye filled up, how she ended up with this tender and loving man, she would never know but she was immensely grateful he was in her life "Oh, Richard you darling man. You know I hide nothing from you. You may read my letters any time you like, I'm just being silly really." She let out an awkward laugh before leaning across him to her side of the bed, taking the envelope in the hand she wasn't using for leverage and gave it to Richard, nodding in permission when he looked hesitantly at the object in question.

Richard let the contents slide on the bed. There was a letter as well as a photograph, lifting the picture to take a closer look he breathed in deeply. He now knew why Isobel had been so miserable and only read the letter to see who the sender was rather than to confirm of what he was now certain. The black and white picture was of little George Crawley, he had grown up since he last examined him and was looking more like his father than ever. The sender was Mary, telling her mother in law what a pleasure it had been meeting her in Scotland and that her grandson was now learning the alphabet and how to write, the letter ended with a big scrawly handwritten 'I love you grandma'. Isobel was homesick, she was missing her grandson, the only thing she had left of her dead son and he was to blame for it.

"He's learning how to write..." she gave him a watery, proud grin "He's right handed like Matthew was..."

"Oh Isobel..." he whispered, drying her tears gently with his thumb "I have been so selfish, I'm so sorry..."

She lifted herself and so close to him she was nearly in his lap, shaking her head in denial but before she could put up an objection he shook his head.

"No, sweetheart don't deny it. I have been nursed back to health by you and been living in this happy little bubble with you. You are homesick Isobel and with good reason. You are missing this little chap and you're missing out on his firsts and who knows what craziness they're teaching him without grandma Isobel there to balance things out!" He finished in a teasing tone, earning a laugh from the lady in his arms.

"It's time to go Isobel...time for you to go back to Downton." He declared, looking straight in the eye, making clear the fact that he was not budging on this issue but the female was getting agitated.

"No Richard please, please don't send me back. Not now that we found each other!" She let out a sob.

"No Isobel -"

"We have finally admitted and done what should have been done long ago..."

"No Isobel you don't understand -" the doctor tried to explained to the increasingly distressed blonde but she was relentless.

"Please? I don't want to be without you anym-"

"Isobel!" Richard slightly raised his voice holding her shoulders in his big, warm hands. "Give me a chance to speak woman, I'm coming with you."

This had the nurse slightly perplexed "What?"

"Do you seriously think I would ever let you go now that I found you?" He felt her exhale in relief and the tension leaving her shoulders.

"So you're not sending me away?"

Christ, she never looked so small and vulnerable than this moment in all the time that he had known her. He pulled her body flush against his "No, Isobel, I would never leave you. It is time for us to head home. I will write to the dowager countess and see if she'll have me back. If not, I'm sure I can find work in Thirsk or somewhere nearby."

She lifted her fingers to his lips to silence him "You will do no such thing. She will accept you, lord knows they put a lot of pressure on me to get you back. Richard you really have no idea how important you are...not just for the family but for the village at large...people respect you, they thrust you and they want their doctor back." She let her fingers run down his neck to his bow tie, that piece of cloth which drove her absolutely crazy. Pulling one edge, she loosened and tossed it behind her on the bed and started to work on his shirt as her lips locked with his, letting him roll her beneath him. No words were spoken as they made love in the fire lit room. There was no need and no words could have expressed the love and happiness they felt as the doctor and nurse found themselves as a man and a woman.

* * *

Phyllis Baxter went down the last couple of steps with a spring which was noticed by Molesley who smiled shyly at her as she headed toward him.

"You really are in a good mood aren't you?" He noticed cheerfully.

The brunette beamed up at him "The lady is happy which makes me happy. The mission was accomplished and Mrs Crawley is bringing the doctor home and the dowager is pleased as punch even Anna said Lady Mary had a mischievous grin plastered on her face before breakfast ...and then there's you."

"Me?" He asked dumbfounded.

"Yes you. I know how you cheered up when we came came and I don't think it was because you fancy the dowager..."

Looking around to make sure nobody was watching, she stood up on her tiptoes and pressed her lips to his before heading into the kitchen.

* * *

Isobel and Richard lay in post coital bliss in each other's arms.

The fire was still keeping the room warm and was the only thing providing light to the ornate room. The couple was silent, basking in the happiness and relief they felt after a day filled with questions, answers, emotional and physical relief. Isobel let out a small laugh, not being able to be hold in the amusement on the path her thoughts had just taken.

"You know love, a man could take that the wrong way." Said Richard wryly as he tickled her side, eliciting another laugh.

"Oh, darling it's not like that! I was just thinking we'll be the talk of town when we head back."

"Than how about we give them something to talk about?" Whispered Richard conspiratorially, making the woman in his arms look up at him questioningly. "Isobel Marie Crawley, will you marry me?" He asked, resting his forehead against hers.

"Yes" replied Isobel, smiling radiantly at him "Of course I will. I cannot wait to be your wife...Mrs. Clarkson!"

"Indeed..." grinned Richard before putting his lips to hers.

* * *

**AN: so the journey back to the Highlands comes to an end. I would like to thank you for staying with me for the ride, for the reviews, the reblogs and the likes on tumblr and for the lovely conversations I had the pleasure to engage in after posting my chapters. Let me know what you think about this chapter or indeed the story on the whole if you have the time :)) Thanks again!**


End file.
